


Drive My Car

by thelastjedi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer helps a tipsy reader get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive My Car

“Are you sure you should keep drinking?”

You rolled your eyes at the concerned voice and knocked back the fresh shot that had been placed in your hand by the bartender. The liquid burned your throat but by this time of night, you were used to it. You weren’t necessarily drowning your sorrows; the case you had just gotten off of had actually ended well. The unsub was caught and luckily, nobody else was harmed by him. But it had been quite the task and when the team got home, Garcia had the wonderful idea of going out for a few drinks… But somehow, ‘a few’ turned into ‘several’ which now lead to this moment.

“I’m fine, Spence,” you croaked out, hiding your wince as you slammed the small glass back down onto the bar. To say you were feeling slightly off would be an understatement. Why Garcia would let you loose in a bar by yourself is something you would never know.

“It’s late and you’ve consumed a lot of alcohol,” Spencer continued. “Have you thought about heading home?”

“Yeah, I thought about it… But then I realised that I can’t drive drunk so that resulted in me staying here for three more drinks.”

“If you, uh, if you give me your keys, I could drive you home,” he offered.

“Yeah?”

At his small, somewhat nervous nod, you stumbled up from your stool and dug your keys out of your pocket. Placing them in his outstretched hand, you moved on and attempted to find the exit by yourself… And almost face-planted the ground.

“Woah!” Spencer exclaimed, his instincts kicking in as he reached out to grab you before you could fall. “Are you okay?”

“Thanks, doctor,” you mumbled, patting his chest twice before straightening yourself up and attempting the journey once more.

 _C’mon, you can do this_ , you told yourself. You could feel Spencer’s presence behind you as you walked, his hand just lightly brushing against the small of your back in fear of you injuring yourself. _Just put one foot in front of the other. For God’s sake, you can stop murderers without blinking an eye and you can’t even walk? Dammit, drunk me. Sober me is_ so _gonna kick your ass tomorrow._

You were so preoccupied with trying to walk straight that you hadn’t noticed Spencer gesturing to JJ to let her know he was taking you home, and you certainly didn’t see Emily and Garcia’s shared smiles as they watched the two of you leave.

Without even realising it, you were already at the car and Spencer was opening the passenger-side door for you.

“Ha! I made it!” You cheered. In response to Spencer’s bemused look, you frowned. “I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

A small chuckle left the genius’s lips as he guided you into your seat. You thought you were home free until just before he closed the door, when he chimed in with a simple “yeah, you did.”

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

“Traffic’s pretty bad tonight,” Spencer commented as he tapped his finger lightly against the steering wheel. It had been pretty much silent since he started driving around 10 minutes before, other than the occasional drunk comment from you as you gazed out of the window. The man waited a few moments for a reply before looking to you in confusion and doing a double-take at what he saw.

“Look at my hand,” your drunken mind decided to say as you held your hand up in front of your face and studied it as you would with a case file. “It’s blurry.”

“It’s not blurry,” Spencer chuckled as the traffic finally began to move again. You were only a few blocks out now

“Yes it is!” You argued in confusion. “Doesn’t it look blurry to you?”

“Woah!” Spencer yelled out as you all but shoved your hand in front of his face to get his opinion. Frantically, he gently pushed it away and shook his head. “You, uh, might not wanna do that when I’m driving.”

“Oh… Riiiiiight,” you nodded as if it made complete sense. “You don’t wanna be distracted while looking at my hand, huh?”

“That’s not exactly what I meant…” Truthfully, you being drunk was both a new and amusing experience for Spencer, but he knew that he had to get you home before you ended up hurting yourself… or him, for that matter. “Let’s just get you inside, huh?”

“We’re here, already?” You questioned as Spencer climbed out of the car and went to the opposite side to help you out. “You must drive fast.”

“Or you were too busy focusing on your, uh, ‘blurry hand’ to notice the journey.” Spencer replied as he placed one of your arms around his shoulders and brought you inside of your apartment building. The elevator ride to your door was silent, other than Spencer’s surprised laugh at the sight of you gently bobbing your head to the elevator music.

With a shake of his head, the boy genius held his arm out in front of him as the doors opened and followed behind you as you stumbled your way to your apartment.

“Wait,” you frowned as you began patting yourself down in search of something. “Where are my keys?” 

“Uh,” Spencer fumbled for moment before pulling the keys out of his pocket and holding them in your eye-line in a sort of ‘ta-dah!’ moment. To your drunken mind, it was almost as if he had appeared out of nowhere. Silently, he placed the keys in the lock and pushed the door open. You gave him a small nod in approval as you walked in.

“You always were good at magic.”

Dr. Spencer Reid watched from the kitchen of your apartment as you hopped around on one leg in an attempt to get your other high heeled shoe off of your foot. Once maximum comfort had been achieved, you flopped down onto the couch with a satisfied sigh.

“You should probably get some sleep,” he suggested as he made his way over and placed a glass of water and two painkillers on the sideboard next to you.

“That’s a great idea,” you smiled, reaching out to grab his wrist and shaking it excitedly. “You are so smart, Spence…. Oh! Tell me one of your silly facts!”

“You need to rest,” Spencer grinned, picking the blanket up from the back of the couch and draping it over your body. “Maybe tomorrow, huh?”

Nodding slowly, you could practically feel your body sink comfortably in your makeshift bed for the night. Your eyelids fluttered shut and your grip on Spencer’s wrist slackened while you mumbled out, “Are you gonna stay?”

The man nodded as he sank down into a chair with a book he had plucked off of one of your shelves and made himself comfortable.

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 


End file.
